This invention relates to air conditioning and/or heat pump systems, and in particular to a unitary control for operating an air conditioning and/or heat pump system in response to signals received from a thermostat.
An air conditioning and/or heat pump system typically includes a compressor and condenser fan that are turned on and off by contactors in response to signals from a thermostat. These contactors are relatively expensive, and provide no other functionality except connecting and disconnecting the compressor motor and the condenser fan motor to electric power.